


Canvas

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "It will be fun, trust me.""Last time you said that I ended up with a sprained ankle and you had to carry me on your back."





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober BEGINS!
> 
> Prompt: "It will be fun, trust me."

Ellie sat in the passenger seat, arms crossed and a glare directed towards the man trying not to laugh at her driving the car.   
  
"You know when I texted you saying I was bored, I didn't mean _kidnap_ me."  
  
Nick scoffed. "I didn't kidnap you!"  
  
"You picked the lock on my apartment."  
  
"Actually, I used your hidden key."  
  
"You let yourself into my bedroom."  
  
"Your bedroom door was open so..."  
  
"You threw me over your shoulder!"  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Then you practically tossed me into the car!"  
  
"I _gently_ placed you in it..and I even put your seatbelt on for you!"  
  
"Wow _thanks_ Nick, I couldn't have done that without you!"  
  
"Okay I miss it when you didn't understand how to use sarcasm.."  
  
"I had this great teacher, actually you kind of look like him-"  
  
"Funny Ellie..really funny."  
  
"Seriously Nick, where are you taking me?"  
  
Nick glanced at her with a grin. "It will be fun, trust me."   
  
That glare was back on her face, her eyes narrowing along with it now. "Last time you said that I ended up with a sprained ankle and you had to carry me on your back."  
  
"How was I supposed to know you'd trip over a branch?! You went hiking all the time with your family!"  
  
"Okay it was a _log_ not a branch, and it was _dark_ out Nick!"  
  
"Fine, whatever. I promise you really will have fun this time." 

* * *

  
  
An hour later Ellie stood gaping at him.   
  
"So..there are no hikes? Nothing workout related?"   
  
He smirked at her, handing her a handful of darts. "Nope. This time, it's all about what _you_ like."  
  
A grin formed on her lips as she slipped on the plastic glasses, both of them looking ridiculous wearing them along with the white smocks that covered their bodies.   
  
"Ready?" Nick asked with a chuckle, Ellie practically bouncing on the heels of her feet.  
  
"Oh my god yes!"  
  
Both of them lifted their hands, bringing them back and throwing the darts. A pop sound filled the room as the darts hit the balloons hanging on the canvas, a laugh bubbled out of Ellie's mouth as the paint in the balloon splattered all over.   
  
"This is so cool!"   
  
Nick didn't bother picking up the next dart, instead he watched the woman next to him. She had a happy childish grin on her lips as she picked up the next dart, eagerly throwing it and watching in awe as the paint splattered over the canvas.  
  
When their hour in the room was up and the employee asked if they wanted to keep it, Ellie didn't even hesitate to say yes. Nick felt a warmth spread through his chest that she actually wanted to keep the paint splattered mess they created.   
  
That feeling only grew when a week later the whole team was at her apartment for a decompressing dinner, and Nick spotted that same canvas displayed in her living room.   
  
"Hey Ellie-" Kasie called over, pointing to the canvas. "Where did this come from?"  
  
Jack looked it over and nodded towards it. "Yeah, you didn't have that when I came over the other week."   
  
"Actually-" Ellie smiled, bumping her shoulder against his where he stood next to her. "Nick and I made it!"  
  
Jack and Kasie exchanged a look, McGee raised an eyebrow at them, Jimmy squinted his eyes looking back and forth between them and the canvas as if trying to figure something out, and Gibbs took a sip of his beer hiding his smirk.   
  
Nick tried to hide his proud smile as he cleared his throat. "We uh- went to this place where you pop paint balloons with darts."  
  
Ellie nodded with a grin. "It was really fun, Nick found it. You guys should go sometime."   
  
"Nick found it, huh?" Jack said with a snicker. Kasie covering her laugh with a cough beside her.  
  
He glared at the two, feeling an unfamiliar blush rise in his cheeks. Ellie in her happy wine filled bubble didn't notice a thing. Instead she sighed happily and looped her arm through his, leaning her head against his shoulder.   
  
Nick looked down at her, a smile spreading across his lips.   
  
Neither of them noticed both Jack and Kasie take pictures with their phones.   
  
(and two weeks later he'd discover it as Ellie's phone wallpaper, resulting in the kiss that changed everything) 


End file.
